24 February 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-02-24 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Only the first few minutes are missing * Sessions *Echo And The Bunnymen #4, recorded 27th January 1982 repeat, first broadcast 08 February 1982. No Hands available on On Crystal Days 1979 - 1999 4xCD, 2001 (Rhino R2 74263) *23 Skidoo only session, recorded 16th September 1981, repeat, first broadcast 23 September 1981. No known commercial release. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File c' cuts in about 6 minutes into show, continuous section *Bunny Wailer: Soul Rebel (album - Tribute) Solomonic @''' *23 Skiddoo: Macaw Gunjah (session) '''@ *'File b' cuts in around 14 minutes into the show *Palais Schaumburg: Eine Geschichte (album - Palais Schaumburg) Phonogram 6435 139 @''' *Human League: The Dignity Of Labour (Pt. 1) (12" - The Dignity Of Labour Pts. 1 - 4) Fast FAST10 '''@ *'File c' pauses *Organ Bank: Banana - Zitrone (7" - Sie Bringt Den Tod) Tschugamuga 66 1039 *Echo And The Bunnymen: No Hands (session) *Nicodemus They Call Me Loafter (album - Gunman Connection) Cha Cha Music CHALP 0011 *Fall: Jawbone And The Air-Rifle (album - Hex Enduction Hour) Kamera KAM 005 @''' *23 Skidoo: View From Here (session) *Heaven 17: (We Don’t Need This) Fascist Groove Thang (single) Virgin VS 400 *Spizzenergi2: Work (7" - Work / Mega City 3) Rough Trade RTSO 6 *Oxy And The Morons: Work (7") Music For The Deaf MFD 2 *Þeyr: Never Suck (On Fun-Days) (album - Mjötviður Mær) Eskvímó ‎ESQ 2 *King Short Shirt: Nationalism (album - With Me) Dance With Me) Monarch *Echo And The Bunnymen: Taking Advantage (session) *London Underground: Conspiracy (10" - Watching West Indians In The Cold) On-U Sound ON-U DP4 *Lone Ranger: Obeah Man (split 7" with Welton Irie - A We You Fa / Obeah Man) Thrillseekers '''@ *23 Skidoo: Four Note Base (session) *Joe Tex: A Mother's Prayer (album - Spills The Beans) Dial DL-6004 *Echo And The Bunnymen: An Equation (session) session track sounding very muffled, studio R2R azimuth playback issue? *Impossible Dreamers: Spin (12" - Life On Earth) 100 Things To Do MR5 *Sula: Jungle Rap (12") Starwave 2701 *'File a' cuts in *Fall: Fortress / Deer Park (album - Hex Enduction Hour) Kamera KAM 005 @''' *23 Skidoo: Retain Control (session) *'''File b cuts out 2:32 into above track *Super Heroines: Death On An Elevator (v/a album - Hell Comes To Your House) *Playgroup: No Speed Limit (album - Epic Sound Battles - Chapter One) Cherry Red BRED 28 *Perry Bradford Jazz Phools: Hula Bula Dance *end of show *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File c File ;Name *a) peel160981 (misdated) *b) 1982-02-24 Peel Show DB269.mp3 *c) John Peel 24 Feb 1982 ;Length *a) 18:18 (from 6:39 unique) *b) 1:34:49 *c) 30:01 (to 7:45 unique) ;Other *a) Uploaded by mixcloud user sfgreenwood *b) created from DB269 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. *c) Digitised by Tim from a collection of reel to reel tapes he acquired in early 2019 ;Available *a) Mixcloud *b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:1982 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Derby Box Category:Tim's Tapes